Albus Potter and The Troubling Time-Turner
by Exploding Fanfictionz
Summary: When Harry's son, Albus begins his first year at Hogwarts, he attends matters both big and small- problems that can make or break him. He soon discovers strange occurrences happening in the school, and he tries to solve them with the help of his friends. Will Albus live up to his father's reputation and solve this mystery, while keeping his school life mess-free? Read to find out!
1. Chapter One: The Legacy Continues

Albus stared through the window towards the ongoing traffic at Kings-Cross Station. He was astounded at the number of people all in one place. Although, he really shouldn't have been surprised- his father had told him beforehand that the station would be well-inhabited and bustling with young wizards and witches. He touched the glass with the palm of his hand, looking for any trace of magic. Knowing that the train would be a major checkpoint on the way to Hogwarts, he figured that the train would be magically protected from any danger of an ambush. Inspecting the pane of glass, he didn't see any traces of magic, but it was probably due to his lack of understanding regarding the matter.

Looking throughout the whole compartment of the train, he was puzzled on how the train could fit so many people. While the train itself certainly didn't lack in size, there were simply too many passengers for everyone to be on the train at once. But then again, perhaps "too many" was simply not an option. After all, any form of magic could have completely changed the way Muggle vehicles work.

"Excuse me, sir," Albus turned quickly, astonished by the presence of the attendant.

"Would you like to purchase anything?"

Albus peered over to the cart the woman was pulling. He saw a wide variety of sweets arranged in an orderly fashion. Strangely, most of them looked nothing like the sweets Albus knew to love.

"I'd recommend the Chocolate Frogs," a girl said behind the attendant. "Pardon me, madam, could I sit here? I couldn't find any other spots available."

The attendant nodded, and let the girl in.

"Um, sure!" Albus replied. "I'll have the Chocolate Frogs, like she recommended."

The woman gave Albus a rather large package filled with the scent of delectable milk chocolate. As the attendant left, the girl stared at the package.

"Do you want some, Rose?" Albus asked, guessing the expression on her face.

Rose said nothing, but merely nodded, eyes staring down the package. Albus handed her a few sweets, and started prying open the seal on one of the Chocolate Frogs.

"Wait!" Rose started, obviously trying to warn him. "I forgot to tell you, these frogs-"

But it was too late. Albus opened the box, expecting a normal piece of milk chocolate. Instead, he found himself face-to-face with a moving, living, and literal chocolate frog. The frog bounded on the seat, and jumped onto the window, where it disappeared, crawling away from their sight. Albus stared at the box, the same expression of pure shock on his face.

"I-I'm sorry," Rose whispered. "I should've told you beforehand that the frogs would do that."

"No, it's fine..." Albus replied, now facing her. "I was merely shocked, that's all."

"So, which House do you want to be in?" Rose said, appearing to want to change the subject.

Albus thought about it for a moment. All the Houses had something he wanted. Hufflepuff had the more kindhearted, cheery people, which was an aspect he definitely wanted to be a part of. But then Ravenclaw had intelligence, something that was most certainly in Albus' character. Slytherin had people that were cunning, and Albus liked the idea of getting out of tough situations with the ability to deceive foes. Finally, there was Griffindor, with the bravest people of all. Bravery was one of the things Albus lacked, but he was determined to show that he had the trait in him.

"Uh, I haven't decided. There are just so many things to look at that it's merely impossible to decide by yourself." Rose nodded, understanding completely.

"For me, I'd like to go into Griffindor. While my parents think of me as a relatively intelligent person, I'd like to think that I have more bravery in me. Both of my parents were in Griffindor, and I hope to do the same."

Suddenly, a loud ring resonated throughout the train. An announcement boomed through the speakers.

"The train has successfully arrived at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please exit the train carefully, and remember to secure all valuable items. We are not responsible for any lost or stolen items. Enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts!"

"Okay! This is it!" Albus exclaimed. He was excited to start his journey at Hogwarts, to learn everything there was about this new world he would call home. The two carried their cargo out of the train, and into the magical world.


	2. Chapter Two: Strange Introductions

"Wow! This place seems amazing!" Rose exclaimed.

As Albus looked around, he saw an incredible display of forestland and medieval architecture. Magical creatures flooded every inch of the school. And although Albus had been expecting this place to be unbelievable, he had never seen anything as extravagant as this. Beings that he previously believed to be a myth were now a reality, even the sheer truth that magic was real made "incredible" an understatement.

The island was filled with the sound of various creatures. As the two walked further, they saw an array of boats lined up on the shores on the mysterious island. Getting on the boat, they discovered that it actually moved on its own, strangely twisting and turning back and forth without any natural cause. As the rest of the students got on, the boats started going away from the shores. Surprised, Albus tried to find any indication of a creature who could've been pushing the boats. Albus looked at the largest boat and saw a half-giant, a creature that his father had told him about. Although they were too far to make out what he was saying, he seemed to act like the director of the trip.

Once they reached the other side of the island, they hopped off and started heading around the school. Turning around, he decided to search for anyone he knew- perhaps some of his Muggle friends were actually wizards and witches. However, he didn't find a single thing. All he saw was his foolish brother, James. While Albus had made it a responsibility to learn the best that he could, all James showed was that his responsibility was to be a trickster and a deceiver. Albus wondered how anyone like him could be placed in such a noble House like Griffindor. As he looked away, James met his gaze and started running towards him.

"Well, well! Look who it is! Dad's little shrimp of a son! Hey shrimp, got any cool spells for me inside that head of yours?"

Many students erupted with laughter at the joke. Embarrassed, Albus ran off into the school with Rose in tow. After reaching a few feet in, they stopped.

"Albus," Rose began. "You know you're better than this. You need to start standing up for yourself. You can't just let him boss you around like that!"

"I guess so, but how am I going to stand up to James without a wand? You know him, he's got to have learned a few hexes by now, and I can't fight back!"

"Come on, Albus, you're better than him. You can stand up to someone like him."

Suddenly, Albus felt a pair of eyes sizing him down. He turned to see a man dressed in a ragged lab coat, carrying a giant pot plant. The man had a badge pinned onto his uniform, but it was too smudged up to read.

"What are you two doing inside the corridors of the school?" the man asked. "Being first-years, you two should be in the Great Hall, getting your House picked out!"

"We're so sorry! We just ran into a little accident." Rose tried to explain. "We came here by mistake. We'll be heading off now. Come on, Albus-"

"Wait, you're Albus?" the man asked.

"Yes...is something the matter?"

"Oh no! It's nothing! I was just curious. Anyways, you best be going."

The two walked away from the man.

"Strange..." Rose whispered to Albus. "He seemed awfully interested in you. Even if you're the son of the great Harry Potter, people can't just recognize who you are just by- "

"Wait." Albus interrupted. "We're heading to the Great Hall, right? Yet we don't have a clue of where it even is! We're trying to go to a place that we possibly couldn't find! How are we supposed to-"

"I think I can help you with that."

Albus and Rose looked up and saw a blonde haired boy, dressed up in expensive clothing. He walked towards them with a calm demeanor, seemingly wanting to make peace. Although Albus was sure he had never seen the boy in his entire life, something about him made him think of another person, but he couldn't figure out who.

"Come on, we have no time to lose."

"Wait...who are you, and why are you helping us?" Rose questioned.

"For your information, I'm Scorpius Malfoy. And I'm helping you two because you two need help- it's as simple as that."

Now after the introduction, Albus finally realized who he was thinking of. The boy looked almost identical to Draco Malfoy, which he now knew was Scorpius' father. Both of them shared the natural blonde hair and piercing eyes, but there was something different about him. He seemed to have a completely different personality- while Draco was cunning and arrogant, Scorpius seemed to have an honest, helpful attitude.

"You think that saying those small words will make us believe you?" Rose retorted. "I don't know who you are, but you need to back off before I-"

"Hold on, Rose." Albus said.

It wasn't the thought of attacking Scorpius that was on his mind. Rather, Albus was thinking of something more- perhaps he honestly wanted to be helpful. Albus sensed something else inside of Scorpius- the desire to be recognized. Albus wondered if he had simply wanted to make himself known. Maybe they had been misjudging the boy the while time. Albus turned to face Scorpius, desision made.

"Okay, Scorpius. How about we make a promise?"

"What exactly are you referring to?"

"We'll agree to trust you and even consider you our friend. On one condition."

"Which is?"

You promise you won't do anything stupid?" Albus asked.

"Albus, why would you-" Rose began, but Albus put his arm out in a gesture for her to stop.

"Of course," Scorpius replied. "Why would I have any reason to hurt you?"

"That clears everything up for me. Besides, we've got nothing to lose." Albus muttered. "Fine, we'll trust you. Let's go."


End file.
